


Sunscreen

by servantofclio



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera wants to know how Solas avoids sunburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

“Ow,” Sera complained, prodded at her right ear, and winced again. “ _Ow_.”

No one else seemed to have the energy to complain. They simply sat in silence, drinking the quantities of fresh water the scouting team had spent the day gathering from the nearby streams. Nobody liked the Western Approach: too hot, too dry, too difficult to navigate, and too full of predators. 

Sera, though, had come off the worst. Her whole face and both ears were flushed red with sunburn, and she was not minded to suffer silently. “Stupid sun,” she muttered. “Stupid blighty hills and sun, why’d it have to burn, ugh, _hey_ , Baldy.” She threw a roll of bread across the campfire.

Solas, caught off-guard, watched the bread fall to the ground next to him and regarded Sera with a cool stare. “Yes, Sera?”

“How’d you not get burned, huh? Big bare head of yours ought to be red as a cherry!”

It was true; Solas’ head was as pale as ever, though he hadn’t been wearing a hat, either.

“I applied a salve. It is an old elven preparation that protects against the sun.”

Sera groaned. “What, they got sunburn in the feckin’ Fade, too? Spirits got to protect their dainty skins?”

“No,” Solas said mildly. “The knowledge of making it, however—”

Sera blew a raspberry to interrupt him. “Didn’t offer me any, did you? Nice help you are.”

His lips twitched. “I thought you didn’t hold with ‘weird elfy shite.’”

“That was before _this_!”

“Hm.” He reached into one of his bags. “Then perhaps you might be interested in the anti-burn poultice I also learned from—”

“ _Give it_.”


End file.
